


[Podfic] Waiting On

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: "French toast, pancakes, steak and eggs -- I could make you anything in the world, pet, but no. Egg-white omelette, morning after morning. It shows a distinct lack of imagination."





	[Podfic] Waiting On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waiting On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109132) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in September 2010.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201009026.zip)**

16:36 

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
